Remember Me? - Eminem, Rbx, Sticky Fingaz
Remember Me? Lyrics. can being shook up and sprayed several times RBX Remember me? ("Step in, execution") Remember me? ("I have no remorse") Remember me? ("I'm 'High Powered'") Remember me? ("I drop bombs like Hiroshima") For this one it's the X, you retarded? Cause I grab the mic and get DOWN, like Syndrome Hide and roam into the masses, without boundaries which qualifies me for the term "universal" Without no rehearsal, I leak words that's controversial Like I'm not, the one you wanna contest, see cause I'll hit yo' ass like the train did that bitch that got "Banned From TV" -- heavyweight hitter Hit you watch your whole head split up Loco-is-the-motion, we comin through Hollow tips is the lead, the .45 threw Fingaz Remember me? ("Throw ya gunz in the air!") Remember me? ("Slam! Slam!") Remember me? ("Nigga 'Bacdafucup'") Remember me? ("Chka-chka-Onyx!") Niggaz that take no for an answer, get told no Yeah I been told no but it was more like, "No, no, no!!!" Life a bitch that'll fuck you if you let her Better come better than better to be a competitor this vet is ahead of, The shit is all redder, you deader and deader A medic instead-a the cheddars and credda Settle vendetta one metal beretta from ghetto to ghetto Evidence? NOPE! Never leave a shred-of I got the soul of every rapper in me, love me or hate me My moms got raped by the industry and made me I'm the illest nigga ever, I told you I get more pussy than them dyke bitches Total Want beef, nigga? PBBT! You better dead that shit My name should be "Can't-Believe-That-Nigga-Said-That-Shit" Probably sayin, "He ain't a killer", but I'm killin myself Smoke death, fuck bitches raw, on the kitchen floor So think what I'ma do to you, have done to you Got niggaz in my hood who'd do that shit for a blunt or two What you wanna do, cocksuckers? We glock busters 'Til the cops cuff us, we'll start ruckus and drop blockbusters 'Round the clock hustlers, you cannot touch us I'm gettin wires niggaz wantin me dead, wantin my head You think it could be somethin I said? {*echoes*} Eminem Remember me? ("I just don't give a fuck!") Remember me? ("Yeah, fuck you too!") Remember me? ("I'm low down and I'm shifty!") Remember me? ("I'm Shady!") When I go out, I'ma go out shootin I don't mean when I die, I mean when I go out to the club, stupid I'm tryin to clear up my fuckin' image, so I promised the fuckin critics I wouldn't say "fuckin" for six minutes (*click* Six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on) My baby's mom, bitch made me an angry blonde So I made me a song, killed her and put Hailie on I may be wrong, I keep thinkin these crazy thoughts in my cranium, but I'm stuck with a crazy mom ("Is she really on as much dope as you say she's on?") Came home, and somebody musta broke in the back window and stole two loaded machine guns and both of my trenchcoats Sick sick dreams of picnic scenes, two kids, sixteen with M-16's and ten clips each And them shits reach through six kids each And Slim gets blamed in Bill Clint's speech to fix these streets? FUCK THAT! PBBT! Tou faggots can vanish to volcanic ash and re-appear in hell with a can of gas, AND a match Aftermath, Dre, grab the gat, show 'em where it's at (What the fuck you starin at, nigga?) Don't you remember me?! Remember me?!! Remember me??! REMEMBER ME!!!! Category:All Pages Category:The Marshall Mathers LP